Caminos Enlazados
by Reikon Shiten
Summary: La última guerra ninja provoco el final de los mismos, la desaparición de dos figuras emblemáticas y la decisión de las más grandes sombras darán el origen a nuevas fuerzas.


**Caminos Enlazados.**

**Sumary: **La última guerra ninja provoco el final de los mismos, la desaparición de dos figuras emblemáticas y la decisión de las más grandes sombras darán el origen a nuevas fuerzas.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, y algunos de los personajes y pasajes de este fic son sacados de la historia japonesa, más precisamente del periodo de Sengoku Jidai.

**El fin de una era.**

Con un rápido salto hacia atrás evado ser golpeada por una lanza, y aprovechando mi velocidad y que mi atacante se encuentra en una mala posición, traspaso su defensa derrotándolo de un golpe. Mi enemigo cae pesadamente sobre el rocoso y árido suelo.

No estaba muerto, solo noqueado por un tiempo. Era una suerte que su rival allá sido yo, otro sin duda le hubiera asesinado. Mis habilidades y técnicas me permitían ese lujo, que en un pasado maldije por considerarlas débiles e inútiles.

Mis reflejos se activaron, y mi cuerpo se movió hacia un costado. Para luego atrapar, con las manos desnudas, la hoja de una espada. Un sujeto alto de pelo castaño empuñaba el arma con fuerza, se le notaba hábil y sus ojos tenían el brillo de la experiencia.

Otro enemigo al que derrotar, así había estado toda la tarde. De batalla en batalla de manera incesante, sin dejar paso al descanso ni para un respiro.

Estaba cansada. Mi cuerpo tensado y adolorido, tanto por algunas heridas conseguidas como por el esfuerzo, no dejaba de expulsar gotas y gotas de sudor. Mi límite estaba muy cerca, pero no podía darme el placer de un respiro, si lo hacía estaba muerta y si eso pasaba, a mis amigos se les complicarían las cosas. Además tenía que seguir adelante como fuera, él necesitaría ayuda. En mi ser lo sentía.

Tomando una rápida bocanada de aire y con renovada decisión. Impulso mi cuerpo hacia atrás dejando que mi cuerpo se curve contra el suelo, e impacto una patada en el pecho de mi oponente que se encontraba desestabilizado, producto de mi primer movimiento. Aunque eso no era suficiente para derrotarlo, me dio un pequeño respiro y la posibilidad de posicionarme.

Él no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que yo, seguramente habría estado batallando con varios de mis aliados. Y eso quería decir que había acabado con varios, lo que me renovaba mi empeño de derrotarlo.

—Realmente es un placer luchar contra ti, princesa de los Hyuga, —comento entre bocanadas, mientras retomaba postura, —Mi nombre es Kyo, Setoi Kyo… y seré el que la derrote. —termino con una sonrisa, debía de ser apenas unos años mayor que yo y por su forma de pelear era un mercenario.

Después de ello se lanzó hacia mí, con una rápida estocada que eludí por poco y luego contraataque. Habían pasado unos pocos minutos, y la batalla se me hacía de días interminables. Cada uno, de nosotros, mostraba unas que otras heridas nuevas. Y a pesar de que nuestras vidas se encontraban en peligro de muerte, no podíamos evitar mostrarnos serios y ajenos al mundo por el respeto que nos creamos.

—Es una pena que estemos en bandos enemigos… —menciono con sinceridad, y sus ojos negros la reflejaban. Para luego guardar enfundar su arma y cambiar a una postura más suelta —pero es el momento de acabar, princesa… quizás en otra vida, nos volvamos a cruzar.

—Hinata, —dije con seriedad, podía ver que su postura no era tan relajada, mis ojos notaban la tensión en determinados músculos y articulaciones, que me alertaban precaución.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto sin entender, abriendo sus ojos.

—Mi nombre, Hyuga Hinata —respondí, al tanto que concentraba lo que me quedaba de energías —y si, este será el final… —cerré mis puños a la altura de mi cintura, y estos rápidamente se rodearon en llamas azuladas, al tiempo que me abalanzaba hacia él.

Por otro lado, Kyo se inclinaba ligeramente tomando su espada, y pisando con fuerza para un rápido movimiento. El próximo ataque seria el definitivo, ya sea para mí o para él, ambos quedaríamos mal. Era un hecho, el que sobreviviese la tendría difícil luego.

—¡Por mis amigos, y por Naru…! —exclame, a medias… ya que fuimos interrumpidos.

Una explosión inmensa ilumino los cielos, ni dos segundos después una fuerte ráfaga de viento y polvo nos arrojó lejos, junto a cientos.

—¿Hinata? Hinata.

Me llamaba una voz familiar. ¿Qué había pasado? No lo recordaba. Intento abrir los ojos pero no puedo.

—Qué alivio, sigues con vida…

Con un último esfuerzo logro abrir mis ojos, que tardan unos segundos en aclarar el panorama. Lo primero que veo es el rostro de Sakura, con lágrimas en sus ojos. "¿Porque estaba llorando?" dispuesta a ver qué es lo que sucedía, uso de toda mi fuerza para observar mi entorno.

—No te esfuerces demasiado… no eh podido curarte apropiadamente. —comento con dolor. Lo que me sorprendió.

Se encontraba llena de polvo, lastimada y destrozada. Pero como podía estar en tal estado, si ella poseía unas habilidades asombrosas para la curación.

Entonces enfoco mí mirada a mí alrededor. No puedo evitar taparme la boca para no gritar, como tampoco que lágrimas se deslicen por mi rostro.

Cientos y cientos de seres muertos alrededor de un gigantesco cráter, casi todos destrozados y aplastados cubiertos de tierra. Los pocos vivos se encontraban buscando sobrevivientes, y tratando medicamente a los desafortunados de la manera tradicional (vendajes, alcohol y anestésicos). No importaba el bando en el cual estuvieran en el principio, la guerra no podía seguir con tales resultados.

Pero entonces quedaba la duda, ¿qué es lo que había sucedido? Como habían llegado a tal extremo.

—¿No lo recuerdas cierto? —pregunto la peli rosa tratando de sonar calmada y comprensible, fallando estrepitosamente.

Recordaba, estar batallando con un mercenario habilidoso cuando…

Mis ojos se abrieron a su punto máximo, al tiempo que torrenciales salinos descendían.

—Naruto-kun. —susurre con dolor.

Estábamos por impactar nuestros últimos ataques, cuando una inmensa luz nos interrumpió. Solo fue un instante, en que mi mirada se dirigió a ese punto. Naruto y Madara estaban en el centro, enfrentándose con todo lo que tenían. Luz y oscuridad mezclándose e interactuando como una, manteniendo un equilibrio prohibido, que los consumió en aquella explosión. Luego solamente, llego la onda de choque.

—N-no puede… haber muerto —menciono una voz débil, muy conocido aunque su tono le era irreconocible.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado entre muertos, apoyando su mano derecha sobre su mismo ojo. Mirando al cielo, con su ojo izquierdo del cual descendían lágrimas. Sus vestimentas hechas harapos permitían ver sus heridas vendadas, y como todos se encontraba bañado en polvo. Pero lo que más resaltaba en él era su aspecto pálido y demacrado, haciéndole parecer un fantasma.

—No puede haber muerto, es imposible. —deliraba sin ocultar su dolor, era un hecho que resentía el resultado final, pero quien no lo haría. Aunque era sorprendente su caso, ya que se enfrentó a muerte con el rubio, antes del incidente final.

—Hinata-sama, que bueno que se encuentre a salvo. —dijo Neji aparentemente salido de la nada. Se encontraba en igual o peores condiciones que ella.

Yo simplemente baja mi rostro al suelo. No podía acertarlo, era demasiado doloroso pensar en lo que sucedía. Siento como mi primo me abraza confortadoramente. Y lloro, dejo escapar todo lo que no puedo retener. No tengo las energías y la fuerza para enfrentar esto.

—Tranquila, todo ya ha pasado. —susurra.

Luego de varios minutos, me levante y me dedique a ayudar a buscar sobrevivientes. Fue una sorpresa, no encontrar a ese hábil mercenario por ningún lado. Mas no preste atención y seguí con mi labor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cinco días después. En una sala, de gran tamaño y finamente decorada con pinturas y obras de arte de famosos artistas, se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa, de exquisita madera, unas nueve personas. La mayoría de avanzada edad, a excepción de dos que debían estar en sus treinta. Cada uno de ellos vestía impecable y decorosamente, además de portar extravagantes y lujosos accesorios destacando sus riquezas y clase.

—Entonces, estamos todos de acuerdo con la absolución, —comento con voz ronca el que encabezaba al grupo, un sujeto alto de pelo canoso y gran barba —¿o alguien se opone?

Cada uno veía el tema con interés propio, ya que la decisión pronto se daría y con ello todo lo que implicaba. De los que estaban ahí, cinco serían los más dañados por el resultado, ya que eran los principales inversores y uno de sus negocios quebraría.

—¿Que ha dicho el Emperador al respecto? —pregunto el único hombre joven, con voz suave y serena.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, el emperador hará oídos sordos al asunto. Después de todo solo está interesado en el arte. —respondió con gracia la única mujer de la reunión, que al igual era joven.

Y era cierto, hacía poco que el actual emperador había asumido. Por lo tanto y como costumbre, los feudales y nobles no tardaron en acercársele con obsequios lujosos, que por supuesto acepto gusto, y en casos deleitado. Sin embargo, en la reunión cuando cada representante de su terreno daba cartas o informaba de asuntos importantes, este se mostraba receloso y disconforme con todo aquello, respondiendo finalmente con tono aburrido a cada proclamación. Siendo notoria su falta de interés por los sucesos en el país.

—Así es, Shen-dono no debes preocuparte por ello. Aunque, lamento el descenso de tu padre, fue un buen hombre pero siento la carga que te ha dejado. —menciono directamente el que encabezaba al grupo.

Hacía poco que se había vuelto partidario de aquella exclusiva mesa, o bien que tras la muerte de su padre se le fue relegado el privilegiado asiento. Solo los más influyentes feudales tenían tal derecho, cada uno de los allí presentes poseía un enorme control económico-social como miembro del consejo de todo Japón. Shen Shiro solo se encontraba ahí por ser el heredero del tal puesto, y a pesar de que su padre lo educo para ello, simplemente no tenía la frialdad para las decisiones que allí se tomaban, aunque esa era la primera que asistía.

—Ahora, si no hay ninguna otra duda, daremos por terminada la reunión con la resolución acordada, —informo, esperando unos pocos minutos protocolares a la posibles protestas o últimas palabras, que no fueron dadas. Con un último asentimiento prosiguió —Por decisión de la mayoría, pensando en lo futuro y con el fin de evitar más desafortunados desenlaces. Hemos llegado al acuerdo de deshabilitar el sistema shinobi, y dar fin a sus servicios a causa de la última guerra y sus destrozos. Por lo que cada feudal, se hará cargo de su dominio con la sentencia a la que hemos optado por conveniente. —proclamo con fuerza, a lo que todos asintieron y se levantaron para retirarse.

Saliendo de la sala de reuniones, cada uno de los feudales se reunió con sus representantes y guardias personales. Mientras se despedían de manera respetuosa. Shiro no era la excepción, y una vez que salieron del ostentoso lugar de reunión, se relajó e informo a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido en aquella sala.

—¿Entonces que es lo que haremos? —pregunto su guardia personal y capitán de sus fuerzas.

—¿No has escuchado? Haremos lo que jactamos en la junta, no puedo perder credibilidad ante ellos, aunque tampoco quiero transformarme en su marioneta. —respondió con tono cansado Shen, todo era muy complicado pero tenía que seguir adelante para cuidar de su familia.

—¿Porque no aprovechar esta situación? Nos sería conveniente mantener a los shinobis a nuestra disposición, podemos dejar e inventar un escenario para que parezca que cumplimos con lo propuesto. De todas formas es una proposición, y encargarse del asunto depende de cada uno de los feudales, a su manera y antojo. —propuso su mano derecha, y tío. Un hombre que le llevaba unos veinte años, siendo muy inteligente y frio.

—No. Eso sería desleal y muy arriesgado… no puedo jugarme cartas tan peligrosas en este momento. —contesto con seriedad, tomándose la barbilla con su mano derecha.

—P-pero, si funcionara nosotros estaríamos en la cima… —mencionaba con seriedad y un leve tono de ansiedad.

—Comprendo lo que quieres decir, pero de surgir cualquier inconveniente, los problemas crecerían y las relaciones que mantenemos con el resto de los feudales se cortarían, lo que no tiene que suceder bajo ninguna circunstancia. Por lo menos en esta delicada instancia… —rectifico, al mismo tiempo los problemas se acrecentaría con las decisiones, pero con el tiempo estas le favorecerían —así que, seguiremos con la planeación una vez que lleguemos a nuestra base.

El camino llevaba un día completo, pero por supuesto no íbamos caminando, sino llevados en una carreta. El largo viaje paso tranquilo y le permitió a Shiro reflexionar sobre lo mencionado en la reunión.

"Un hombre con habilidades extraordinarias, no. Un conjunto de seres inigualables, guiados por un auténtico demonio, habían provocado la cuarta gran guerra ninja.

¿Qué es lo que los diferenciaba? Todos eran shinobis rebeldes, y eso hacía que fuera imposible derrotarlos con simples y hábiles samuráis.

Pero ahora, los invencibles shinobis habían quedado sumamente heridos, y al mismo tiempo se rumoraba que habían perdido aquellas habilidades que los hacían únicos.

Según los informes. A finales de la batalla, cuando los eventos llegaron a la cúspide, un imprevisto decidió el devastador resultado, llevándose consigo a un millar de guerreros junto a Uchiha Madara y Uzumaki Naruto. Sin embargo no fue lo único que perdieron, sino que aquella habilidad para usar el chacra se les fue arrebatada.

Si los datos que consiguieron eran correctos, era el momento preciso para enterrar aquellas sombras, para que no salgan a la luz. Eran peligrosas y muy autóctonas, suficientes para empezar una guerra por sus propios medios lo que era aterrador, y que no permitiría que volviera a suceder.

Aunque así mismo, no podía ser tan cruel para exterminarlos como si nada. Después de todo, ellos existían por la creación e inversión de sus antepasados, como fuerzas militares de protección y ataque."

Esa misma noche, el clan Shen planificaría las acciones a seguir para cumplir con el acuerdo de aquella reunión. A pesar de los constantes reclamos e ideas que propusiera la mano derecha del feudal, no iban a dar marcha atrás. El asunto era muy delicado y arriesgarse era poner en peligro a su familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana más tarde en la aldea oculta de la Hoja.

Las reconstrucciones se estaban llevando a cabo de una manera lenta. El problema era la falta de suministros y personal, y es que no estaban recibiendo el apoyo económico necesario para pagar por más. Es más pronto no tendrían para seguir pagándoles a los trabajadores, que incluso le estaban haciendo precio, por favores pasados.

La hokage, estaba sumamente enfadada por la situación en la cual se encontraban. No podía creer todavía los resultados adversos tras la guerra, si bien conocía lo que significaba una, no entendía la situación en la que se encontraba. Era mucho peor que la anterior, y el que les fuera arrebatada sus habilidades con el chacra, complicaba toda la vida de un shinobi, que acostumbraban a usar de esas capacidades en distintas áreas de su sistema.

La medicina por ejemplo, uno de los factores claves se veía muy afectado. El tratamiento clásico de los médicos, no era una especialidad muy tratada por shinobis, lo que hacía que apenas fueran eficientes los antes jactados expertos. Por lo que los heridos de gravedad sufrían enormidades, y el riesgo a la muerte era mucho más alto.

—Hokage-sama. —llamo su querida asistente, que rápidamente entro a su sala.

Se le veía cansada, ojerosa e incluso pálida. No había mucha diferencia con la líder, no tenían tiempo para descansar apropiadamente. Se encontraban repletas de actividades y papeleo.

—¿Qué sucede ahora, Shizune? —pregunto.

—Sasuke y Sakura han desaparecido, —informo, con cautela. Esperando un segundo a que la hokage le diera permiso en continuar —estuve buscando a Sakura para que me ayude en el hospital, pero simplemente no pude encontrarla y cuando fui a la prisión para ver si estaba tratando con Sasuke, me encuentro a los guardias dormidos y obviamente sedados.

—Ya veo… —pronunció simplemente la hokage, cosa que asusto a su asistente. —no podemos hacer nada con ello, por ahora los dejaremos ir.

—Otra cosa, Tsunade-sama ha llegado esto. —dijo la pelinegra, mientras le entregaba una carta sellada con la firma del feudal.

—Esto es… —comento esperanzada la hokage, que nerviosamente agarraba la carta y la abría.

Minutos después la carta caía de sus manos, y ella mostraba una cara de total shock, los ojos abiertos desorbitados al igual que su boca. De todas las cosas que podrían estar escritas, nunca espero aquello, era una locura.

Shizune interesada y sorprendida por la reacción de su maestra, levanto la carta y la leyó.

"_Hokage-sama:_

_Esta es la última carta que se le enviara, como reconocimiento a la trayectoria de los shinobis al servicio de su feudal y al imperio. Me tomo la libertad de agradecer y honrar sus existencias a base de su utilidad._

_Sin embargo, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que los shinobis no tienen más pasaje en este mundo. Al ser seres peligrosos que a lo largo del tiempo han abusado de sus habilidades, fomentando el miedo y la muerte en los distintos pasajes de su historia. Con el último conflicto, se han superado a sí mismos y no nos dejan más opción que tomar medidas drásticas. Llegando a la única opción viable, La Eliminación del Sistema Shinobi._

_Como un último favor a sus labores, hoz informo de esto con una semana de anticipación a la fecha del ataque. Aprovechen ese tiempo para rehacer sus vidas dejando tanto la aldea como su profesión de ninjas, todo aquel que sea nombrado como tal será exterminado._

_Atte. Shen Shiro, Feudal del país del fuego."_

—No puede ser. —susurro la pelinegra, como imito la reacción de su querida maestra.

—Shizune, reúne a todos… tengo que dar a conocer esto. —ordeno con pesadez, mientras buscaba en un cajón una botella de sake. Esta vez su discípula no le cuestiono, ni le reclamo por ello.

Todos en la aldea se reunieron, expectantes y curiosos por lo que la hokage tuviera que decir. Pero nadie se esperó lo que siguió. De un momento a otro, el pueblo reclamo incesantemente mientras la líder la aldea se encerraba en su sala. No podían hacer nada, las decisiones ya estaban tomadas y no tenían el tiempo suficiente para pedir una reunión, e incluso si lo tuviera no era seguro que lo aceptaran. Por otro lado, tampoco podrían enfrentar lo que enviaran. Ya no contaban con sus habilidades, y ellos los tenían totalmente estudiados. Por algo los feudales siempre contaban con un informe de lo que hicieran, era un reporte para defenderse de ellos.

La semana paso rápidamente, y un cuarto de los habitantes se habría escapado, mayoritariamente civiles. Tsunade decidió quedarse y enfrentar a lo que fuera, peleando lado a lado con los que se quedaran. No huiría, esa era su vida y no permitiría que se la arrebatasen.

—Hoy vendrán por nosotros, a terminar con las sendas de los shinobis. Porque nos consideran una amenaza, un peligro para el mundo. El emblema de la muerte. —comentaba la princesa de las babosas, portando sus antiguas ropas de cuando era joven. —No bajaremos nuestras cabezas en esta aldea, ya que es nuestro hogar. Y nadie, nadie tiene el derecho de eliminar nuestros lazos con estas tierras e historia. ¡Así que si en este día perecemos, que sea con la cabeza en alto. Orgullosos de nuestras creencias y vidas! —exclamo, a lo que el pueblo entero grito.

En esa última noche, sonó como un estridente rugido, retumbante hasta las lejanías del pueblo infiltrándose en el bosque. Pero toda aquella valentía poco duraría. La bestia esta indefensa ante un experto cazador, a pesar de sus garras.

La batalla comenzó poco tiempo después. Los shinobis y habitantes de la aldea lucharon con puño y alma contra el ejército que el feudal había enviado. Sin embargo, la superioridad numérica, la sorpresa posicional y la estructura táctica poco a poco los desbordo.

Esa noche, la poderosa aldea de Konoha desapareció entre llamas y lamentos. Siendo la primera de las aldeas ninjas en caer, no mucho después caería el resto. Terminándose definitivamente la era de los shinobis.

Fin del primer capítulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas (Momento del autor)

Desde ya les agradezco a los lectores que se tomaron algo de tiempo para leerme. Otra cosa, me disculpo por plantarlos… y por último, informarles que continuare mis otros dos fic, por lo que sean pacientes conmigo.

Bueno esta historia será medio caótica, seguramente con una trama muy poco original… pero espero que les agrade y que no se pierdan. El prólogo lo pasaran como el agua, supongo, en cambio, el resto de los capítulos serán un poco confusos.

Puse momento del auto, ya que aquí, dejare comentarios o leves escenas del fic (que pudieron estar o simplemente ocurrencias varias) que no hace falta que lean…

Ya, así me despido con un… —Hasta la próxima, y nos estamos leyendo.

PD: como ven presento mis dos nuevas inspiraciones, espero que voten (comenten) sobre la que estén más interesados. Repito, ya actualizare los otros dos.


End file.
